Electric Trigger (Game)
Electric Trigger is a fast paced, high action, third person shooter created to innovate competition in the competitive shooter community. Calling Electric Trigger a third person shooter is not enough describe what it actually is. This game appeals to many niche to huge genres such as fighting players and those in love in arena style play. Electric Trigger has a very free form style. Players can explore areas while and routes while bringing the action to their opponents. Electric Trigger takes various fighting game elements as the players will have a substantially large health bar that gradually goes down upon taking damage from firearms and physical attacks. This remedies the possibility of the player dying immediately after coming across a corner or when the player is out in the open. In the situation of a spawn trap, the player does have time to escape or counter attack. In order to keep the in balance, an integrated combo system will change the effectiveness of weapons and various tactics used at a distance. Combat will be separated in three zones that go into effect when being at a certain distance from the opponent: Close Quarters will be hand to hand combat at the closest range. Equipment such as knives, pistols, and bombs are the most effective at this range long range weapons damage is halved by one-fourth. Secondary weapon and equipment damage will vary. Intervention is the second zone formed at mid range. Secondary weapons such as pistols and submachine guns are often used in mid range gun fights. This may the range where you can transition into long range combat or confront your opponent in a Close Quarters situation. At this distance long range weapon damage is halved by half. The Gunslinger zone, or the long range zone, is made for gun battles at a long distance. This is often done with assault rifles and sniper type of weapons. To confront arena style fans, the game is made to where being out in the open does not always mean death. Electric Trigger does this by adding the health bar. There is always an opportunity to play around enemy tactics especially when you have the right equipment. The bullet clash mechanic allows the player to negate the damage and bullets penetrating him slightly as the player and the opponent fire at the same time. This can be done at Intervention and Gunslinger range, but is most effective at Intervention. The two players can also move as they fire, allowing each of them to move towards cover or intensify the fight even more. The small price is the player leaving himself potentially vulnerable as he empties out a clip of ammo. A combo system is also implemented for tag team action and use style ways to put your opponent down. Starters for combos generally involve the use of equipment that can rack up heavy stun and launch the opponent. A standard launching too is the grenade. Grenades will cause the opponent to launch insanely high into the air for an ability to air juggle them, keeping constantly in the air while attacking. Various items will do something to this effect such as C4 and grenade launchers. Simples may consist of a long string of gunshots. Each type of characters can even go into creative forms of combos that be grounded. In Close Quarters, characters can perform small combos as starters that can sometimes lead to special enders and equipment cancels. Combos hold a lot of value because they can rack up a lot of damage and sometimes can be instant kill based on the scenario. It is a reward for pursuing your opponent and taking the risk to get into a Close Quarter battle. Certain classes are heavily rewarded for their close combat while others may not have the potential for large due to not having a heavy amount of resources. The size of each game can go between 1v1 to 6v6 to suite different levels of competition. Each team can have a variety of classes such as: Assault Class: Assault classes have access to dual version of magic assault rifles and submachine guns. Brawler Class: The Brawler class is equip with close tools such as magic amplified knuckles and a handgun. Assassin Class: The assassin class holds a large range of tools from assault riffles, submachine guns, C4, and grenades. The assassin class has many ways to kill their foes, but must manage their utility. Sniper Class: The Sniper class is equip with a high caliber sniper rifle and akimbo handguns. Shotgun Class: The shotgun class is a dual wield class that functions on close range engagements to burst down targets.